pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Contento
Contento is a first generation fashion pup that belongs to Chisel's-on-the-way . Her picture was made by coloring in a free base by Aviivix: http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aviivix_Freebies Personality Contento is the friendliest pulls in adventure bay. If there a new pup in town she's quick to befriend them. She thinks that strangers are just friends you've never met and looks in the bright side of everything. She's not afraid of anything and hates it when she sees anything getting hurt. She loves running around and playing in the snow or just sipping hot chocolate in her pup house. Contento also loves making stuff for other people and that's how she became the fashion designer for the paw patrol. Her best friends in the paw patrol are Rubble, Skye, and Zuma. She also '''HAD '''a tiny crush on Rubble because of his friendly nature, but she let it go after she saw him get together with someone else. Bio Contento lived happily with her mom and dad, and hung out most with their owner. The thing is that they were there pets of a famous fashion designer so of course she knew a ton of stuff about making clothes, finding the right color for a pup, etc. One day she was walking outside and she saw Ryder and Katie. Contento couldn't help but overhear that Ryder wanted to make a sea patrol and that he needed Katie to make their outfits. He also said that he would be telling the pups the day off the adventure bay luau. Katie explained to Ryder that she wouldn't have their outfits done in time. Then, Contento said, "hey... Uh.... Maybe I could help". Katie said that she could use all the help she could get so Ryder agreed. Contento asked for a picture of all the pups and Ryder gladly gave her one. Then one day before the luau Contento and Katie went to the lookout and gave Ryder the uniforms. He loved it and thanked them, and as Contento was walking out of the lookout Ryder stopped her. Ryder asked if Contento would join the paw patrol and she had to get back to him on that. She didn't want to leave her family and friends but this was such an honor floor the little pup. One day after the luau Ryder and Contento made a deal. If she could visit her family every other day, then she would join the paw patrol. A free minutes later Ryder introduced her too the whole paw patrol as an official fashion pup trainee of Selumia. That is when she saw Rubble. She fell in love with him at first sight. He was super cute and super sweet. Then one day he said he was going on a date. She was heartbroken and the only ones that could cheer her up was her "sister", Skye, and her "brother", Zuma. She never admitted to Rubble that she liked him, and she doesn't know if she would ever find love again, we'll see.... Job Job: Fashion pup Mentor: Selumia Vehicle: Catchphrases: "I have a passion for fashion"(credit to Everest212) Outfit: Trivia Tba Stories she's in Tba Gallery Tba Category:Dogs Category:Girls Category:Girl pups Category:Girl characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Females Category:Female pup Category:Female character Category:Female protagonists Category:Fashion pups Category:Characters Category:Friendly characters Category:Fanon characters Category:First generation Category:Chisel's Oc's Category:Female Pup